August 9, 2004 Monday Night RAW results
The August 9, 2004 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on August 9, 2004 at the Gund Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. Summary Despite the worst possible conditions for a tag-team match, Chris Benoit still found a way to earn the “W” only days away from headlining SummerSlam. When The Rabid Wolverine learned that Eugene was long gone — tending to mentor William Regal following another brutal Triple H assault — he could have packed his bags for Toronto and left the Gund Arena. Instead, Benoit battled The Game and Randy Orton by himself. With the numbers in their favor, Evolution dismantled Benoit for much of the match. But in a truly gritty effort, The Crippler turned the tide and turned into a suplex machine, breaking down his opponents before cinching the Crossface on his SummerSlam challenger. With the Legend Killer seemingly seconds from tapping, Ric Flair could stand to watch no longer — stomping out Benoit and creating a disqualification. After the bell and with no rules to govern the situation, things again went bad for the World Heavyweight Champion. After a Pedigree, Triple H went looking for a steel chair. But before he could do any damage, Eugene returned to wipe out Evolution. Ultimately, both sides paid a price on Monday night, and all will have some convalescing to do before the pay-per-view on August 15. Meanwhile, Chris Jericho gained both a mental and physical advantage over Intercontinental Champion Edge heading into SummerSlam's Triple Threat Match. First, Y2J beat Edge in their non-title RAW showdown with a little leverage from the ropes. Then, Jericho left the champ to be picked apart by a waiting Batista. The long, hard-fought match certainly served to soften both men up before SummerSlam, but Edge clearly got the worst after two Batista spinebusters and a vicious clothesline. The Intercontinental Champion was left KO’d in the ring, his lip still quivering from the whipping force of the clothesline. In a huge development in the ongoing Kane-Matt-Lita saga, we learned the results of Lita's paternity test ... and Kane's going to be a daddy. At a contract signing for the “Till Death Do Us Part” match, the Big Red Monster couldn't contain his glee. Matt Hardy couldn't contain his frustration and rage. After all three had put pen to paper, Matt bludgeoned Kane with a table and metal briefcase before storming off. With so much confusion and emotion involved, it's hard to imagine how Matt will be able to concentrate on the match at hand with so very much on the line. Also, Trish Stratus announced one more contest for the SummerSlam card: the seven divas of RAW (this excludes the pregnant Lita) vs the seven remaining RAW Diva Search contestants in a Diva Dodgeball Challenge. Results ; ; *Nidia, Stacy Keibler & Victoria defeated Gail Kim, Jazz & Molly Holly (4:08) *Chris Jericho defeated Edge (18:30) *Brent Albright & Chris Cage vs. Rhyno & Tajiri ended in a Time Limit Draw in a World Tag Team Title #1 Contendership Tw Minute Challenge Match (2:00) *Chris Benoit defeated Randy Orton & Triple H (w/ Ric Flair) by DQ in a Two On One Handicap Match (10:44) Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Jim Ross Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery Raw 8-9-04 1.jpg External links * RAW #585 * RAW #585 on WWE Network Category:2004 television events